goodgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth Boland
'Elizabeth Irene "Beth" Boland '''is a housewife, a criminal associated with Rio and the new co-owner of Boland Motors. After discovering her husband having an affair with Amber Dooley, Beth later found out that he wasted all of the family's money on her and forced him out of the house, also putting the family into debt. Desperate for money, Beth robbed Fine & Frugal with her sister and her best friend. After this, the women's lives all take a dark turn. Biography She is the older sister of Annie Marks, best friend of Ruby Hill, the ex-wife of Dean Boland and the matriarch of the Boland Family. Early Life Beth grew up alongside her younger sister, Annie, and the two were always extremely close. In 1990, when attempting to drive a car with Annie beside her, Beth ended up crashing into a few trash cans in front of a girl named Ruby's house, who offered to help them drive the car. After this, the three girls became the closest of friends."Thelma and Louise" When the girls were in their teens, Beth witnessed Annie smoking pot but promised that she would never tell their parents."Pilot" At some point either before or during high school, Beth met and fell in love with Dean Boland and the two would eventually marry. They also had four children together as Dean started his business, Boland Motors. Becoming a Criminal The Affair Whilst getting a Brazilian wax, Beth was informed that her credit card was completely maxed out and she believed it was simply that Dean had forgotten to pay the bill. However, she later learned that he had maxed it out at a lingerie store and when she told Annie and Ruby, they believed it was for her. When Annie began to bring up the topic of her old stores being robbed, the girls began to joke about robbing Fine & Frugal as they were all very desperate for money. Two weeks later, Annie visited the Boland house and explained that her ex-husband Gregg and his new wife Nancy are suing her for custody for her daughter Sadie. A commercial for Boland Motors then began on the television, starring Amber Dooley and when Annie questioned who she had to sleep with to get on TV, Beth put the pieces together and realised that Dean was most likely having an affair with Amber. The two then travelled to the lingerie store that Dean purchased items from and after finally convincing the cashier to allow them to see what was ordered, she showed them a skimpy thong and Beth realised it was the truth. At Beth's house, Annie attempted to comfort her with alcohol when Ruby walked in and found out what happened. She then thought of an idea and destroyed Dean's office with a sledgehammer as Annie and Ruby watched in awe. After destroying everything Beth discovered a paper that revealed Dean had spent all the family's money on Amber and later that night she confronted him in the dark. He began to cry and exclaimed that he was sorry but she remained angry at him after he explained that it is a possibility they could lose their house. The Robbery The next day, Beth told Ruby and Annie that they were going to rob the store and the three women prepared by taking photos of the cameras within the store and making sure they knew the exits so that they could escape quickly. Unable to obtain real guns, Beth took toy weapons from her children's room and coloured in the red tip. The next morning, Beth packed all the family lunches and said goodbye to the kids and Dean. She then met up with Ruby and Annie and the three suited up and headed into Fine & Frugal where they ordered everyone to get on the ground immediately. Annie went with Boomer to the vault whilst Beth and Ruby held everyone hostage in the aisles. However, when Tyler, the security guard, showed up, the girls ran for it and managed to escape with half of a million dollars. .|left]] The first thing Beth did with the money was give some to her husband's affair, Amber Dooley. It was enough to get her a plane ticket and to get started in LA. Before she left, Beth warned Amber that someone in LA could seek her out and use her for porn. She then proceeded to steal one of Boland Motors' cars and run through a cardboard cutout of Dean. The next morning, Dean came down for breakfast and Beth requested all of the codes to their accounts as she was forcing him to move out. She recommended him a motel and made sure that he left immediately. Later, after coming home from grocery shopping, Beth is confronted by Rio and his gang members, who force her to call Annie and Ruby over. He asked the women that they pay back the money they took from the store as it belongs to him. After they left, Beth immediately left her kids with Dean at his motel room in order to keep them safe. At Annie's apartment, the girls discussed their next move until Ruby left to get food and Beth went to take a shower. Whilst in the shower, Beth heard noises of a scuffle in the living room and witnessed Boomer attempting to rape Annie. In defense, she used one of the fake guns but after he realised it was fake, he was about to go to police about their robbery until he was knocked unconscious with a whiskey bottle by Beth. After checking if he was still alive the girls held each other close in a panic. Personality Beth can be described as the strongest of the three girls. Whilst her sister Annie is known to be a loose cannon, Beth has the ability to remain cool, calm and collected through most situations. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Secret Shoppers